When The Lights Go Out
by ibleedneon
Summary: A Killjoy is left without anything. Her group has been and killed and is alone. Along her search through the desert she finds another group that lets her join. What she didn't know is that the new group would turn her world upside down
1. Chapter 1

** AHHH! I got inspired by a couple of stories I read on here. I have no idea where this story is going, but I guess we will have to wait and find out. Hope you like it! REVIEWS Please! I didn't know what to name grace so I just named her missile kid, but the name is not mine it belongs to KillJoyDD from the story _ we are the fabulous Killjoys. just wanted to throw that out there._ **

Here I am, walking through the middle of the desert. Lonely. looking for some place i could crash. Maybe even a new group? I don't know. All I Know is that walking through the desert under blazing hot sun can get really tiring.

I see something in the distance. I think its a diner. I can't really tell. As a approach it I notice that there is a car in a parking spot. I reach for the door and open it hoping that at last I have found civilization.

"Hello?", I said in a shy voice. Suddenly four guys jump out of no where, pointing their guns at me. I freeze in terror. not knowing what to do. I take out gun too and point towards them.

" Who are you and what do you want?",asked a guy who looked like he was in his mid twenties. He had flaming red hair that he pushed away from his face.

" Umm... name is Venus. But my killjoy name is Black Heart. I like to be called V. I've been wondering through the desert, searching for another group." We stood there in awkward silence. They all glared at me.

" Where is _your_ group?" The red haired guy asked.

" My group was killed in a drac- attack. I was the only one who survived." I replied in a strong voice. Then they put their guns down, but kept their hands near the guns just in case,.

" I'm sorry for your lost. And also for the fact that we startled you, but we didn't know anyone was here and we.. well.. you know. Anyways my killjoy name is Party Poison, this Jet Star, Fun Ghoul, and Kobra Kid."

" Sorry about the whole _coming in and scaring you_ situation. When i saw the diner I thought that maybe there was a group. And that maybe i could join them-"

" Who is _she_?", a little girl around the age of ten came in and cut me off. She glared at me and stared me down. She had light brown curly afro and had cute lil' eyes.

" This Black Heart. She's a killjoy. She's also our guest." Poison said. Then he looked at me. His hazel eyes were sparkling. Damn he looked cute. I smiled at the girl.

" Oh. Well hi Black Heart. I'm Grace, but my killjoy name is Missile kid."

" Nice to meet you." I winked at her and then smiled.

" So.. since you have no group, I think that you can stay here and join our group." Poison told me. He winked and then gave a kind smile.

" Really? You guys mean it?" I asked enthusiastically. They all gave me a smile and shook their heads. I was filled with so much happiness I thought I was going to explode!


	2. Chapter 2

**Get ready for a super duper long chapter! I think there might still be a few errors, but oh well. Hope you guys like it. REVIEWS PLEASE!**

The following weeks went by in a blink of an eye. We all were growing

closer together. Especially me and Poison. We are the ones who were the closest.

I woke up this morning ready for another day of action. As I was getting ready I heard the door open. I quickly turned around and grabbed my gun.

" Whoa there!" Poison said

" Oh, Poison. It's just you, sorry." I apologized, ashamed that I had pointed a gun towards him.

" If you don't want me here I can leave."

" No! It's okay." we stood there in silence for a few minutes.

" Soooo..."

"Yeah?"

" What you been up to?"

" Nothing much. Just thinking about something "

" What you thinking about?"

" Someone" I stepped closer to him.

" May I know who that someone is?" he stepped towards me so that we

were even closer. I got so close that our noses were touching. Then I whispered in his ear.

" You" then I looked straight at him and made my move. I planted my lips on his. Our lips met and then our tongue intertwined. I pulled back and gasped for air. Then I pushed him onto my bed and got on to of him.

" You know V, I really like you. "

" Do you?"

" Yeah."

" How much?" I asked while I slipped my fingers through his hair.

" Very, very much."

" Well, I love you."

" I love you too." We continued kissing until we heard a knock on the door.

" Poison? V? Are you guys in there." Missile Kid asked in a shy voice.

" Shit." Poison muttered. We sat up and acted ad if we just talking about how to destroy BL/L.

" Yeah we're in here " Then she popped her head into my room.

" Oh. There you guys are, I've been looking all over for you guys. " Then she sat down in between Poison and me. I think she did it on purpose because when she sat down she gave me a smirk.

" Is there something you need to tell us Missile Kid?" Poison asked impatiently.

" Well... I was wondering if we could go out for a drive" She gave him a big smile and then Poison looked up at me.

" Umm... Sure why not" He winked at her and gave her a wide smile.

" We'll be out in a minute. Okay Missile kid?"

" Ok " she smiled and then left Poison and me alone. He leaned towards me again and kissed me.

" We should get going " I told Poison. As we walked out he grabbed my waist and pulled me closer. I look up at him and gave him a kissed. Then we heard whistling and I looked at the guys they were all staring at us smiling.

" Looks like we have a new couple." shouted Ghoul.

" Shut up." Poison glared at Ghoul.

" So are we ready to go?" Missile Kid asked.

" Yup" Poison replied. We went outside and got into the car. I sat in front with Poison. He stepped on the gas pedal and Missile Kid started yelling " YAHOO!"


	3. Chapter 3

** Get ready for a super duper epics awesome chapter! There is going to be a lot of drama. O-O sorry I change points of views a lot. REVIEWS PLZ!**

As we got closer to the body I realized that it was a body of a girl. We checked her pulse to make sure that she was alive. Then Party Poison grabbed her and picked her up. We walked back to the car. He put her in the back and we drove back.

When we arrived at the diner Cherry Cola came out and asked what happened. She hurried in with Poison and healed her wounds. Poison was very worried and I didn't know what to say.

" What do you think happen?" I asked Poison.

" I really don't know" I got closer to him and began to kiss him, but he pulled away.

" I don't think that right now is the time V" Then he walked over To the girl who was now laying on the couch.

I was so frustrated! I dashed to my room and locked it. I sat down on my bed and started to cry. What was wrong with him. One minute he was all over me and the next he's all worried about some chick he doesn't even know! I felt so incomplete.

**Poison's point of view**

I know that maybe I was being mean but couldn't she see that there was a girl who was injured? I walked over to Cherry Cola and asked her how the girl was. She said that she was fine.

" You should probably go to sleep Cola" I suggested. She looked at me for a few seconds and then nodded her head and walked back to her room. I sat down on the couch next to the girl and fell asleep. I woke up by the noise of someone sneezing. I shot my eyes open.

The girl was wide awake.

" Hi " I said with a shy voice.

" Umm.. hi. Where am I and who are you?"

" My killjoy name is Party Poison, we found you in the middle of the desert. Alone. Your in my groups riding place. What's your name?"

" My killjoy name is Sugar Venom, but my real name is Heidy. I was walking Through the desert... and then. I don't remember things after that."

" It's okay. Do you have a group?"

" No."

" Oh. You can stay here for now if you want. But for right now I think that its better if you go back to sleep." Heidy shook her head and then fell asleep again. I soon followed.

**V's point of view.**

I woke up early to find Poison sleeping next to that girl. I was so furious. I cleared my throat and Poison woke up. I stood there with my arms crossed, starring him down. When he realized that he was sleeping next to the girl he got up and came closer to me.

" Look I'm really sorry about yesterday. I was just really worried about Heidy."

" Heidy?"

" Yeah Heidy she woke up earlier and told me her name. Her killjoy name is Sugar Venom." He kissed my lips and then time seemed to have not exist. I was melting in his arms. Then we got interrupted by _ Heidy_. We looked at her, she surprised at the fact that me and Poison were kissing. I glared at her and she gave me a smirk.

Then she started to cry, for no reason! Poison, of course, ran to her and sat down next to her.

" I'm sorry I break downs really easily." Then Poison hugged her, and she smiled at me!

I whispered to her " Fuck you!".

" Hey um.. Poison I think she's fine" I said. Then he backed away from her and stood up and rapped his arm around my waist. He turned around to look at me and I kissed him quickly. This time after we stopped I pulled him over to my room, leaving Heidy alone.( Finally)

After we were done making out he went back with Heidy while I took a shower.

**Poison's point of view**.

While V was taking a shower I went over to see how Heidy was. When I walked in she was flipping through channels on our T.V.

" I see you found our remote." She jumped at the sound of my voice.

" Yeah." She got off the sofa and walked towards me. " You know Poison, I know that we just me but I really like you." I stepped back, but she just stepped forward. Then she placed he warm lips on mine.

I herd a noise and turned to see what it was. It was V. She stood there shocked and disgusted at what she saw before her. I pulled back from Heidy. " Shit" I said under my breath.


	4. Chapter 4

**AHHHHHH Drama 101! be prepared for even more! I don't change points**

**V's Point of view**

I could not believe what I was seeing. A tear escaped my eye. " FUCK YOU ALL!" I screamed at both at them and then ran to my room and locked it. Poison followed me but it was no use I was already in my room and I wasn't gonna let him in.

" Wait V I swear it wasn't what it looked like." He screamed

" Don't fucking lie Poison! I saw you guys! I thought you were different." I was crying really hard. I had a knot in my throat. I tried swallowing it but it wouldn't go away.

" V please listen to me! She came onto-"

" Don't fucking ' She came onto me' Poison!"

" Please just let me in so we can talk"

" Go to hell!" I didn't even want to see his face. I was crying so hard that I thought I was going to drown.

" Please V!"

" I regret everything that happend between you and me. So just forget I even excist."

**Poison's point of view**

I couldn't believe what was going on! What have I gotten my self into? All I wanted to do was go for a drive. But by the time I was up off the floor Ghoul and Kobra were standing behind me.

" What happen? We heard the yelling." Then I told them what had happen. They looked at me understanding and being quite while I talk.

" Wow. What a bitch. How could she have done that knowing that you were with V?"

" I dunno, all want to do is go out side for a ride. I want to take my mind off things for a while."

" Okay man we'll stay here. " I walked past Heidy. She got up and tried to talk to me.

" Poison, I am so sorry-"

" I don't want to hear it Heidy" I kept walking until I reached the door to the car. I got in but didn't turn it on. I just sat there and started to cry. Why did this happen. All because we went out for a ride with Missile Kid. But it wasn't her fault. I thought to myself. What was I suppose to do now? Could life get any worse?

**V's point of view  
**  
I was still crying about what had happen earlier today when I heard a knock on the door.

" Poison I don't want to talk to you go away. " I yelled.

" Its not Poison. It's Cola"

" Oh. Come in." She opened the door and walked in.

" You wanna talk about it? You know, girl to girl." I did feel like I needed to talk to someone.

" Yeah. "

" What happen?"

" I walked in on Poison and Heidy kissing"

" Oh my god. You must feel terrible." I nodded my head agreeing.

" I think you should go talk to Poison and talk things out and then go up to that bitch of Heidy and tell her that poison is yours and that she can't do anything about it. " Cola suggested.

" You think?"

" Why sure" I wiped my tears off my face and hugged Cola. She has been such a great friend. I got up and started looking for Heidy. I came out to where she had been earlier but she wasn't there. Only Kobra and Ghoul were there. When they saw me they frowned.

" We heard what happen we're really sorry."

" Its okay. Have you guys seen Heidy?"

" Yeah I think she's outside. Why?"

" Because ima beat the shit out of her" Then I marched straight  
outside and found her smoking. She looked at me up and down and then looked back at her cigaret.

" I see you decided to get some balls an get out of you room. "

" Fuck off bitch."

" Ooo someone thinks she's tough."

" Why you little-" I threw myself at her and landed right on top if her. I punched her three times and made her nose bleed. Then she threw me off her and grabbed me by the hairs. She kicked my stomach, but I got up and kicked her rib cage. She dropped down to the floor. Everything started to go black. I felt myself step back.

"Poison." Was the last thing I remember saying.


	5. Chapter 5

** This chapter is shorter than all the other ones but it's really good. Hope you guys like it. REVIEWS!**

" V? Wake up V! V!"

" What the fuck man! " I shot my eyes open. I was on my bad and Poison was sitting next to me and Cola was looking at the medication that was on the table.

" Om god. V your awake." Poison got up and moved closer to me. I sat up and looked down at my shorts. They were filled with a mixture of dirt and blood.

" Where's Heidy?"

" Ghoul and Kobra are with her. It seems that you broke her rib cage and she has a high temperature."

" Whoa." I gasped. I did all that? I asked my self.

" Look V I'm really sorry about what happened earlier. Please-" I cut him off.

" I forgive you." I looked up to his face. His hazel eyes His beautiful Hazel eyes. They were shimmering. He leaned in and kissed my lips. They were warm and soft. It felt nice to have him back. I pulled back and gasped for air.

" Are you okay?" Poison asked.

" Yeah. It's just something happened today. Im still in shock. But I'm alright Poison." I smiled at him and then hugged him.

" You know you can call me Gerard or Gee. That's my real name."

" Okay Poi- uh..er Gee." Then i kissed him again and then we got up again. We walked over to where Heidy was. She was still on the couch lying and Ghoul was right next to her. She looked at me and then glared at me. I didn't care, as long as I was with Gee I was fine.

The days passed and Heidy got better, she also got a lot bitchier. I would kiss Gee and she would always say somethings bad about like, " You know Poison you can get a sick from kissing an animal." But Gee would always defend me.

...

I woke up this morning ang got ready for another day. I walked passed by Heidy's room and heard her talking to someone or something. I pressed my ear close to the door.

" Everything going according to plan, Korse. I hate being with these idiots. They took me in so easily. They won't be expecting what's planned for them. I can't wait to get rid of Poison! I want to see the look of Venus's face when Poison is DEAD" I gasped at the words.

Then the door opened and I fell down. I looked up to see Heidy with a big evil smile on her face.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N AAAHHH sorry that i haven't updated in a while. Im also sorry that it's a short chapter but... there is more to come in the next one i promise! REVIEWS! Also I am starting a new story soon also a MCR fic. just throwing that out there!**

**Venus POV**

She kept looking down at me. My mind was about to explode thinking of all the things that she would do to me.

" Didn't parents teach you not to listen in on other people conversations?" Heidy asked.

" Like you care." I spat.

" Listen your not in such a good place to be acting like a bitch to me."She smiled as she said what was true.

" What do you want from me?"

" Oh for now I want you to keep your mouth shut. And if you don't I'll kill Poison. Your choice."

"Bitch!"

" A a a. I don't think you would like to see your beloved Poison lying dead on the ground now would you? And also I want you to break Poison's heart. I want you to crush it into little pieces. And then tell him that I'm the one who he belongs with." My jaw dropped when she finished talking. WTF. I would never do anything like that to Poison. He was my everything.

I opened my mouth to say something but she just walked right passed me. As she was about to leave she turned to face me.

" Your choice. You have an hour and if you try to tell him something there WILL be consequences." And with that she left.

**If you don't review I will hunt you down a hurt you! I mean it! HAHAH jk but.. plz review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**... Short story again... sorry. but it does have a lot of drama! anyways you know what you have to do at the end. * Incase you don't i'll tell you. REVIEW***

I had made my choice. There was no way I was going to dump poison! No

way! There was only one thing I could do. I walked outside to look for

Heidy. I saw her standing by the wall of the diner. I was ready for

what I was about to do. Mentally and emotionally.

" What the hell are you doing?" I pointed the laser gun at her face.

Right when I was about to pull trigger someone pushes me down to the

ground. I look up to find myself looking a poison who was now on top

of me.

" Let me go!"

" no! you almost killed Heidy. This is getting out of control. "

" What the fuck let me go. Get the fuck off me!" he rolled off me and

stood up at the same time I did. When he got up Heidy ran into his arms.

" Oh poison she tried to kill me!"

" I know Heidy."

" I already begged her to forgive me for kissing you,but she just

doesn't want to give in!" my jaw dropped What? This can NOT be

happening!

They walked back into the diner. Heidy was now being held close by the

waist by POISON! Ahhhh fuck my life.

I ran straight to my room. What did I ever do to deserve such bad

luck, I asked myself. Wow could life get any worse? Apparently it can

because I got interrupted by a knock on the door.

" WHAT?" I screamed. The door opened. It was Poison.

" We need to talk. " he spoke in a smooth and calm voice.

" About what?"

" About us!"

" What about us?"

" Look I don't think this is going to work out. "

" What do you mean?"

" I mean we should break up. "

"WHAT?"

" It's just that-" I cut him off.

" Heidy! That's what. Isn't it?" he stayed quite. " Wow! This can not

be happening! Great! My life is now officially fucked up!" I walked

over to the bathroom as I was talking. I shut the door and locked it.

After everything we had been through?

" look v please-"

" Don't fucking call Me V anymore. If you want to break up fine! But

nothing will EVER be the same! You can just act Like I'm dead because

your dead to me from this moment on!" I was sitting down on the toilet

now. My head in my hands. I began to cry. Fuck my life!


	8. Chapter 8

**Short chapter again. Sorry. but i will did write the net two chapters too so i will update them as soon as I finish updating this one. REVIEWS **

I didn't leave my room once yesterday after Poison had come to talk. I

was still in my room when I heard a knock on my door. I opened it to

find Heidy standing there. She walked past me and came into my room.

" Listen honey " she spoke in a sarcastic voice. " I am going to let

you off the hook this time because everything turned out great

afterwards. But if you ever try a stunt like that ever again. It WILL

mean bye bye Poison. You hear me?" she was pissed off now. I stood

there and said nothing. " Good. Glad we understand each other. " then

she left the room leaving me alone once again.

I stayed in my room until my stomach was begging for food. I walked

out into the kitchen to see if I could find some food. Instead of food

I found Poison hugging Heidy on the couch. I saw him look at me but I just kept

walking towards the kitchen.

We had just broken up and he was already onto Heidy? What the fuck

was his problem? This wasn't going to stay like this. Screw me I'll

screw you right back. I walked towards Frank and pretended to trip. I

fell into Frank's arms just as planned. I didn't want to hurt Frank in

anyway or anything, I wasn't going to use him. I just wanted to show

Gerard that you can't just break up Venus and get away with it. Frank

held me in his strong arms.

" Wow Frank I never noticed how much muscle you have." I starred into

his deep hazel eyes. They were beautiful.

" Thanks" We got so close we were could have kissed if I wanted to but

I just didn't think I was ready for that just yet. I saw Poison

looking straight at us. I knew that he was really jealous. I could see

it in his eyes. I slowly pulled away from the hug. I stayed starring

at Frank. Than walked into the kitchen, grabbed my food and left.


	9. Chapter 9

**super short chapter again. Sorry. but i will update the other one as soon as I finish updating this one. REVIEWS **

After a couple of days I found out that Heidy and Poison were dating.

Those bitches. How could he do this to me? He could see the pain that

I was going fact that he didn't care about me anymore was

what was the most painful.

I walked over to one of the booths and sat down. I had to think about

what I was going to do now. If I left they would all die or be

tortured by korse. What could I do? And then it hit me. I knew exactly

what I had to do.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry if these chapters have been short but I will try to update soon. you know what to do at the end. **

I had came up with my plan. This was my last day here. I was leaving

here but always looking out for them. I was still thinking when I saw

Poison and Heidy walk in and start kiss each other. I got and walked

right passed them. As I did I said "bitches" under breath. I walked

outside of the diner. I walked around the diner so that I could reach

the back of it.

When I got there I noticed I wasn't alone. I heard crying coming from

behind a bush. I went over to see what it was. Missil kid sat there

crying.

" What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Heidy. She's ...she's changing Poison into something he's not. I

don't like her!"

" Oh. Missile kid I understand what you are feeling because I know who

she really is. She's with Korse. But I can't do anything or else she

will kill Poison."

" What?"

" Yeah she told me herself. But I have a plan and I think you could

really help me go threw with it."

" Really? What is it?"

" Im leaving today. Right after everyone goes to sleep-"

"What your leaving?"

" Yes but I'm only pretending. I will always be here. And when Korse

comes I'll be there to help you guys." We talked about what I needed

her to do and how she was going to bring me food to my hide out. I was

really happy someone could actually see Heidy for who she really was. Then we returned back to the diner to eat.


	11. Chapter 11The plan

**Sorry it's taken a while but I just kind of got stuck... but now I got the whole story planned anyways. heres the next chapter. REVIEWS!**

I shot my eyes open. It was still dark outside, but for some reason I wasn't tired.I walked outside of my room and headed towards the kitchen. On my way there something caught my eye. V's room. I know that it's been weeks since the break up but the truth is that I still had feelings for her. As I past her room I noticed that she wasn't in there.

I pushed the door open and looked around. Nothing. There was a note on her bed. I walked slowly, scared to accept what was happening. I opened it slowly and read it.

_Guys,_

_Thank you so much for all the great times. I'm afraid that it is time for me to go. It's just that things are too tense. _

_-V_

I read the note over and over again. She ment me. _I_ was the one who caused her to leave. Me! I drove her away! My thoughts were interrupted by the knock on the door. It was Heidy.

" Hey honey. I thought I heard you. What are you doing here?"

" It's V... Sh-she's gone." I stuttered.

**Heidy's POV**

" It's V... Sh-she's gone."

" What? Where did she go?" I asked sympathetically. Wow was she really this stupid.

" I don't fucking know!"

" Whoa there. Talk to me when you not in such a bad mood. Jeez" I walked back to my room. I smiled on my way back. YES! My life is just got so much easier! Thank You Venus.

**REVIEWS!**


	12. Chapter 12 back!

**Sorry sorry sorry. i know i have been out of it and that this is such a short story but i have been super duper busy with cheerleading and dance and then on top of that we have a bunch of end of the year projects and test. so i will take a while but i will try my best to update asap. anyways thnx to all my readers**

I never left my hidding spot. I had to fight a couple of dracs but  
that's all. Missile kid had been bringing me food to eat secretly. I  
knew that anyday now Korse would arrive and try to take down Poison.  
Just the thought of that made me shutter.

Days later. Poisons POV

" Has any one seen Heidy?" I asked the guys who eating breakfast.  
" Dont know, don't care." answered Kobra. Ever since V had left they  
couldn't stand Heidy. They hated her. I walked around searching for  
Hiedy. I had only walked around the corner when I noticen I was being  
watched. I looked closely and noticed that Dracs were surrounding me.  
As I turned around around I felt something being hold against the back  
of my head.  
" I told you we would be back. "

**Reviews! Reviews! Reviews!**


End file.
